


W odległej przestrzeni

by LeiredeMont



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Science Fiction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont





	W odległej przestrzeni

Jedna ze Śniących opowiadała później, że nadchodzące wydarzenia ujrzała w wizji. Widziała samotną, czerwoną skałę, ogromną, o zaskakująco geometrycznym kształcie, do połowy przysypaną pustynnym piaskiem. Później zerwał się wiatr, jeden z huraganów, które często pustoszyły niezamieszkane planety w tej części galaktyki. Zdawał się jednak zmieniać kierunek w pobliżu skały, sprawiał, że piasek wirował, coraz bardziej odsłaniając górę i ukazując niewidoczne wcześniej hieroglify wyryte na zboczu.   
A potem góra pękła na pół, odsłaniając aktywny portal.  
Mało kto jednak jej wierzył. Śniący, mała, niewiele znacząca sekta, uchodziła za grupę zabobonnych dziwaków, nie odnajdujących się w nowoczesnym, stechnicyzowanym świecie.. Zresztą, „oksytocyński incydent”, jak później nazwano całe zdarzenie, obrósł później wieloma plotkami i sprzecznymi relacjami, z czasem mało kto był już zdolny oddzielić prawdę od fikcji. Mieszkańcy Federacji mieli tylko nadzieję, że ta sprawa nie zakończy się najgorszym scenariuszem, mianowicie powrotem Tamtych, jak określano dawnych wrogów ludzkości. Sekta Śniących nie podzielała tego optymizmu, ale nikt nie chciał im wierzyć.

Rita D’eevan skończyła pić sok ananasowy i raz jeszcze przyjrzała się krajobrazowi widocznemu z okna. Mały, powietrzny statek zostawił już za sobą wieże rozbudowującej się stolicy i wpływali właśnie na pustynny bezkres. Czerwony piasek, gdzieniegdzie usiany głazami i wydmami o fantastycznych kształtach wydawał się rozciągać aż po horyzont, nad którym zawisło jedno z dwóch słońc planety.  
\- Witam na pięknej Oksydonii, na której mam szczęście być kapitanem kolonii – usłyszała głos dobiegający od drzwi i odwróciła się, nie mogąc powstrzymać rozradowanego uśmiechu. Kapitan Sel, jak zwykle rozluźniony i swobodny, witał się właśnie z uczestnikami zgromadzenia, zwracając się do każdego po imieniu i zagadując. Większość z zebranych z podziwem przyglądała się jego barczystej sylwetce w mundurze nauteryjskiej floty, z licznymi medalami. Sel był niski i krępy, jak wszyscy mieszkańcy Nauterii.. Miał jasne włosy spięte w kucyk, zgodnie z najnowszą modą i szeroki, biały uśmiech. – Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejsza wycieczka sprawi państwu przyjemność i umożliwi zapoznanie się z planetą.   
\- Niezły ten szampan – mruknął do Rity Silas Rouge, odstawiając na stół pusty kieliszek – prawie jak te z południowej Francji, z Ziemi.   
Rita zerknęła na niego ze współczuciem. Pomyślała, że przedstawiciele starego pokolenia często, nawet zupełnie bez okazji wspominają starą Ziemię, jakby trudno było im pojąć głębię i nieskończoność Kosmosu.  
Zanim jednak zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Sel odwrócił się w ich stronę.  
\- Zgadł pan, panie Rouge – rzekł z dumą – to szampan z tutejszych winnic, staramy się go wytwarzać zgodnie z dawnymi recepturami. Cieszę, się , że panu smakuje, mam nadzieję, że wkrótce będziemy mogli rozwinąć eksport tutejszego szampana i win.  
Ciemnowłosa dziennikarka, Tera Abakov uśmiechnęła się do niego drapieżnym, kocim uśmiechem.  
\- Pan Sel ma powody do świętowania…  
Kapitan spojrzał na nią, wydawał się lekko zakłopotany.  
\- O czym pani mówi?  
\- Już pańskie doświadczenie we flocie Federacji jest imponujące, a teraz to… dowództwo nad kolonią ważnej planety, kolonia rozkwita pod pańskim dowództwem, wciąż napływają nowi osadnicy, uruchomiony został najnowocześniejszy reaktor… Myśli pan nawet o zwolennikach tak niepopularnej dziedziny wiedzy, jak historia, organizując konferencję archeologiczną i wystawę… Jaki jest pańska recepta na sukces, kapitanie?   
Sel odchrząknął i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ciężka praca i dużo szczęścia, Tera. To wszystko. Nie mam żadnych sekretów.  
Fiołkowe oczy Tery zwęziły się, ale niezadowolenie pokryła wdzięcznym uśmiechem.  
„Harpia!” pomyślała Rita z wściekłością. „Chyba każdy już wie, że ona próbuje go uwieść”   
Istotnie, kilkoro gości w kącie z uśmiechem przyglądało się Terze, która od samego początku starała się być blisko kapitana i często dotykała jego dłoni. Tera Nabokov ze swoim kręceniem pełnymi biodrami i sugestywnym oblizywaniem swoich pomalowanych na biało, zgodnie z najnowszą modą warg, nie wydawała się przejmować, co myślą o niej inni. Rita odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc, że spojrzenia Sela co chwilę kieruje się w jej stronę i stara odsuwać się od panny Abakov.   
Zaraz jednak poczuła niepokój. Tera wyraźnie zmierzała w jej stronę, a wolała uniknąć tej konfrontacji. Nie ufała Terze, słyszała plotki, że jest agentką wywiadu i że szpieguje dla Brickstone Firm, posiadającej udziały na wielu z planet konfederacji.  
Podeszła więc do Marka O’Reyle, skromnego archeologa o siwożółtych włosach. Był jednym z nielicznych znanych jej ludzi, którzy nie korzystali z zabiegów odmładzających.  
\- Jest pan zadowolony, profesorze? - spytała z szacunkiem.  
Drgnął i rozpromienił się   
– Tak, właśnie wracam z konferencji. A ty, nadal pracujesz w redakcji?  
\- Tak, właśnie robię reportaż o Oksydonii. Sel zaprosił mnie na przejażdżkę z ważnymi osobami, żebym mogła zobaczyć z bliska te słynne kopalnie. Profesorze, jak się udała konferencja?  
Profesor wydawał się lekko zmieszany.   
\- Wszystko… wszystko poszło dobrze. Tak, było ciekawie.  
Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zawahał się i szybko zmienił temat:  
\- Słyszałem, że ty i kapitan jesteście parą? Widzę, że nie możecie oderwać od siebie wzroku – dodał z uśmiechem i Rita roześmiała się.  
\- Tak, zgadł pan. Jesteśmy razem od pół roku.  
Profesor sięgnął po kolejny kieliszek szampana.  
\- Rito, czy… czy kapitan nie jest niespokojny? Po tym, co stało się z jego poprzednikiem, chyba bałbym się na jego miejscu…  
Kobieta nerwowo zagryzła wargę.  
\- On nie, ja trochę tak.   
Przez chwilę obaj myśleli o admirale Calu, poprzednim, paranoicznym dowódcy kolonii. Był znany ze swoich dziwactw, z biegiem czasu jego lęki narastały i obwiniał współpracowników o najdziwniejsze rzeczy. W kolonii opowiadano o nim dowcipy, które ustały, gdy admirał zniknął ze swojego gabinetu, pozostawiając ogromną kałużę krwi. Nie udało się wytłumaczyć tego zniknięcia.  
\- Wiesz... coś mi się tu nie podoba.  
Rita usłyszała wahanie w głosie naukowca i zaciekawiła się, zadziałały jej dziennikarskie zmysły.  
\- Co takiego, profesorze?  
\- Ta skała, ta atrakcja turystyczna Oksydonii… leży na pustyni, na środku planety. Jej skład nie pasuje do innych minerałów na tej planecie, jakby nie była stąd. Słyszałaś, że Śniący i tym podobne bractwa uaktywniły swoją działalność właśnie po przeprowadzeniu pierwszych prac w jej otoczeniu? Mówią, że ich wizje są teraz intensywniejsze…   
Rita skrzywiła się.  
\- Profesorze, te sekty to gromada nieprzystosowanych osób z depresją. Nie uważam, żeby zasługiwali na zwracanie na niech uwagi.  
\- Może, ale coś mi się w tym nie podoba. Vregowie twierdzą, że ta planeta była kiedyś ważnym ośrodkiem Tamtych. Że była bramą, przez którą przechodzili do naszego świata. Vregowie chcieli, żebyśmy trzymali się od niej z dala.   
\- Vregom nie można ufać. Większość ludzi uważa, że nadal współpracują z Tamtymi. Nawet Konfederacyjny Parlament nie chce już z nimi prowadzić handlu…  
Naukowiec energicznie potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie, to oni zerwali z nami umowę. Właśnie po tym, jak założyliśmy tutaj kolonię.  
Przerwał, bo właśnie podszedł do nich kapitan Sel. Po krótkiej pogawędce z archeologiem zaprosił Ritę do pokoju obok. Rozpromieniona kobieta z radością rzuciła mu się na szyję.  
\- Dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się przylecieć – Sel głaskał ją po włosach – chciałem cię dziś zobaczyć.  
\- Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się.  
Uśmiechnął się, ale nie był to wesoły uśmiech. Jego rozluźnienie gdzieś zniknęło, teraz wydawał się starszy i zmęczony.  
\- Chcę, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobiła. Wyjedź jeszcze dziś z Oksydonii.  
Rita odsunęła się, patrząc na niego ze zdumieniem.  
\- Sel, o czym ty mówisz?   
Uspokajająco pogłaskał ją po ramieniu.   
\- Teleportuj się na Marinę, przygotowałem dla nas coś niesamowitego. Wyrwę się do ciebie wieczorem, obiecuję.

Kilka godzin później Rita relaksowała się w wannie, wdychając zapach różanych olejków, gdy czip przekazał jej informację o nadchodzącym połączeniu. Przyjęła je i po chwili zmaterializował się przed nią kapitan Sel na wizji, blady, z rozbieganym spojrzeniem.  
\- Przepraszam, Rito – powiedział i kobieta znieruchomiała. – Wszystko miało potoczyć się inaczej. Chciałem, żebyś przynajmniej ty była dzisiaj bezpieczna. Wysyłam ci nagranie mojej ostatniej rozmowy. To zabrnęło za daleko, nie mam już wyjścia.. Wiem, że zginie za chwilę wielu ludzi, ale muszę to zrobić, a potem, może… może jeśli będziesz chciała i jeśli przeżyję, uciekniemy razem i będziemy żyć gdzieś na obrzeżach. Przepraszam, Rito. Kocham cię.  
Połączenie dobiegło końca. Zanim Rita zdążyła założyć szlafrok, pojawił się także ciąg dalszy, ta transmisja była jednak wyraźnie uszkodzona, jakby coś ją blokowało i szybko kasowało. Istna kakofonia dźwięków i Rita krzyknęła, zatykając sobie uszy. Po chwili dźwięk zamilkł i popłynęły słowa zacinającego się nagrania, które w tej chwili nie było jeszcze dla Rity jasne.  
-…Otworzysz przejście – mówił zielonoskóry Vreg o rybich oczach  
-…Po to tu jesteś, obiecałeś nam…  
-…A jeśli nie…?  
-… Znajdziemy innego. A ty skończysz jak poprzednik.  
\- …Obiecałeś nam, pomogliśmy ci osiągnąć…  
Transmisja urwała się z głośnym trzaskiem, pozostawiając Ritę oszołomioną i przestraszoną. Wybiegła z łazienki, zakładając na siebie pierwsze lepsze ubrania. Sieć szumiała od doniesień na temat katastrofy na Oksydonii, o wybuchu, który zniszczył reaktor górujący nad stolicą i dziwnej burzy. Planetę w popłochu opuszczali nieliczni kolonizatorzy, którym udało się przeżyć.

Dwa miesiące później, nadal czując wstrząs zagłuszany lekami, pracując bez wytchnienia, aby zagłuszyć w ten sposób myśli – stała na pokładzie międzyplanetarnego statku, patrząc przez okno. W oddali mogła zobaczyć Oksydonię, tajemniczą planetę, teraz otoczoną polem siłowym, skutecznie udaremniającym ciekawskim próby zbliżenia i dostrzeżenia, co dzieje się na jej powierzchni. W pobliżu dryfowało sporo statków, w barwach planet Konfederacji, a także mniejsze i lżejsze statki Vregów. Nikt nie informował opinii publicznej, co się tam dzieje i tylko Śniący mówili o otwartym portalu, którym coś przyjdzie i jest blisko, coraz bliżej.

KONIEC


End file.
